


Through the Eyes of a Lonely God

by Lycanine



Category: Crossover of Goblin & The King's Avatar, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon), 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Live Action TV), 쓸쓸하고 찬란하神 - 도깨비 | Goblin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mention of Samshin, More than meets the eye | The King's Avatar, Sū Mùqiū Lives, inspired by Autumn_Rain, twist of fate, what if crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycanine/pseuds/Lycanine
Summary: Strongly inspired by one of Autumn_Rain's workPlease refer to Autumn_Rain: More Than Meets the Eye before reading this.Brief mentions and appearances of the various casts from Goblin
Relationships: Kim Shin & Sū Mùqiū, Kim Shin & Yè Xiū, Kim Shin | Goblin & Wang Yeo | Grim Reaper, Sū Mùchéng & Yè Xiū, Sū Mùqiū & Yè Xiū, Yè Qiū & Yè Xiū
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Autumn_Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Rain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More than Meets the Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450211) by [Autumn_Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Rain/pseuds/Autumn_Rain). 



> This is a 5 hours worth of writing and reading the story at the same time.  
> I split it into two parts, the second part will be posted sometime within the next 24 hours.  
> Author's thoughts at endnotes

**Muqiu, 16 years old**

_...No matter what happens, I wish for the three of us to always remain together..._

The immortal blinks his eyes, his ears pick up a faint sound, like a whisper. In all the years of traveling, this is one of those rare times he could hear someone’s heartfelt desire. Intrigued, he decides to reside here just to see how things turn out.

**One random night, after Muqiu’s birthday**

Muqiu was stuck in the cafe, the fame of both Ye Xiu and himself as troubleshooters and jake-of-all-trades with 100% returns guaranteed in the Glory scene had business pouring in endlessly to the point, they can afford to pick and choose their transactions without offending their customers. Ye Xiu was out to fetch his sister back from school as she had to stay back for some school activities.

The carrot-top youth eyes keep darting back at the clock that was hung just above the reception counter of the internet cafe, half wondering what was taking them so long when all of a sudden, there was a commotion at the entrance. He heard the sound of the chair toppling as a blurring figure of Old Tao dash forward, incohesive blabbering, and a high pitched screech of panic from a voice he’s all too familiar.

**_"MUUUUUUQIUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!"_ **

Shocked out of his seat, the game all but forgotten. Muqiu leaped out of his chair, in his haste to get to her side, he nearly tripped and crash onto the floor in front of his terrified sister.

"Mucheng?! Mei! What happened? Why are you in tears? Where is Ye Xiu?"

Mucheng tried to calm down, but the flight of fear has caused her adrenaline to spike and she could only say ‘danger’, ‘bad men’, ‘Xiu-ge’, ‘run’ before she resumes her sobbing. The teenager got the gist of what is going on, his heart freezes at the possible scenarios that cause his kins to be separated. Tao Xuan was there to console Mucheng, as Cui Li ran back with a glass of water for the young girl to drink. Muqiu ran out of the cafe, with Tao Xuan shouting at him to get back and wait for someone to follow him. He didn’t dare turn back, the dread in his gut tells him if he’s slow even for a millisecond, he’s never going to see that pair of listless golden orbs that glisten when he’s immersed into Glory. 

"Boy. You are heading the wrong way."

Muqiu skidded to a halt. Ten paces from where he was about to retrace back the path back to her sister’s school, a man, shrouded in a long black woolen coat, steps into from the streetlight. His instinct is blaring loudly, telling him this person is dangerous. The stranger tilts his head, as if he heard his thoughts, took his hands out from his pocket, empty-handed.

"If you want to save your friend, follow me and don’t ask any questions. Dwindle any further, he will not escape his fate."

The male does not sound like a local. In fact, his features are what you call as harsh, oriental look that belongs to those historical warlords he came across during his gaming career. And the look in his eyes shines in an unearthly glow. Hesitated, Muqiu watches the man walks away, the faint footsteps echoing like the ticking of someone’s time drifting away. _Ahhh, fuck this!_ He swore under his breath and chase after the stranger. 

The youth quicken his pace when he realized that the man he was following has ducked into a corner of a dark alley. Running, Muqiu speeds up and bumps into the guy. He heard him opening a door and a soft mutter, ‘follow me’, they walked through.

They came out of another dark alley through another door, on another street. Muqiu felt slightly disoriented as the adult shuts their exit silently. Their ears could pick up the scruffing sound of a fight and they saw someone ran off, screaming about the kid’s death is not worth his life. Muqiu didn’t remember running, he never noticed what happened to the stranger who led him here. All he could remember was suddenly, his eyes befalling on his best friend, the closest thing he called as family, being choked out of his life by a brute of a man. 

Cool fury like no other swamp through his body, the lead pipe he found earlier, already swinging as he throws himself forward to protect his brother.

"Get the fuck off of him!" He roared.

The stranger stood there for a moment to watch, making sure to take note of those men who scrambled away with the unconscious assailant after the teenager unleashes his wrath on with a direct hit from the pipe. 

"You do know that you’re close to interfering with my job?"

The stranger lifts a brow at the taller male, who appears beside him, his black felt fedora clasps loosely in his hands.

"Ahh, but I’ve already given you a bag of socks as an apology. I did mention that this youth is interesting to warrant my attention. Moreover, since when did your jurisdiction covers all the way to this part of the world?"

"Ever since the powers to be has assigned me to keep a close eye on you the minute you used your powers."

The stranger gave a humorless chuckle and walks away, The other male grimaces as he took another glance at the two youths. One, black-haired with fair features, the other, brunette top with an assertive look. He sighs softly as he thinks about the future paperwork he’ll need to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took creative liberty to change one scene from the original storyline to align with the Goblin cast in order for them to appear as they should. I didn't deviate much from the actual script. For those who are not familiar with the series, the immortal god always sent big black bags of socks to the Reapers as a form of apology when he's about to do something against the natural law of order.


	2. In the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets interesting and deviates from the original. Refer to endnotes for author's thoughts

**Ye Qiu's birthday, 16 years of age**

_...I wish to continue this simple life we share, as we all fight for our dreams and place in the world..._

The immortal’s ears tinged again, this time, he knows where the source is. It’s the golden-eyed youth he managed to save indirectly, nearly half a year ago. It’s been some time since he’s in Hangzhou. Maybe it’s time to pay a visit to his favorite humans.

**A month before August, in the Excellent Era Internet Cafe**

A man, dressed in shirtsleeves, tailored pants, with his collar open, steps into the internet cafe. There is a young man at the reception counter, his glasses gleam off the light that reflects the shiny surface. He takes a moment to look at the male, the familiar flashes of scenes not meant to happen yet filter through his senses. Shaking his head, the well-dressed man moves forward and hands him his ID.

"Jin Xin*? That’s an unusual name."

"...Yes…"

"You’re not from around here, on holiday?"

"...Just for a few days…"

"..Ahh...here’s your seat, Area A, seat 47**"

"Thank you…"

The man walks in, surveying the surrounding. Already, he spotted the two boys he has grown a soft spot for chatting with other people of a similar age. Taking a quick look to make sure the owner of the cafe was occupied, he quietly situates himself close to them and watches. Out of all the adolescents’ present, only one of them gave his heart a slow thump of dread as he saw something that will happen in the near future, given its clarity.

  
_...sound of heavy downpour…  
...scent of smug filtering through the streets...  
...a splash of footsteps on the asphalt...  
...screeching of types…  
...blur image of someone colliding…  
...headlights flashing…  
… the stench of iron permeating the air being breathe in... _

_...MUUUUUQIUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!..._

  
The man named Jin Xin* shook himself awake, his awareness still halfway stuck within the realms of possibilities as his eyes fixated on the cheerful vice-captain. He wants to interfere but he can only intervene if said youth called out to him. He wonders if Samshin*** will glare him to death for having such thoughts.

**Late August, weather forecast: heavy overcast of rain clouds, expect heavy precipitation**

The event he foresaw did happen but not exactly the way it should have been.

Instead of the brunette dying, it was the ebony who was hit. That boy did the one thing that not even the powers to be can predict.

_...Exactly like how she did in order to protect those innocent lives…_

Shaken to the core, he stared at the crying youth as the paramedics carried his friend away

"NO!...Let go of me! LET GO!"

"Shock..."

"...Help him."

**_"...SOMEBODY HELP HIM!!!!!..."_ **

His eyes flashes _...I heard you…_

**In the hospital, private room**  


The man known as Jin Xin* stood, unseen after the departure of the other being who shared the exact features as the one lying on the bed. He went out to talk to the other two who have stayed behind. The god's gaze never left Ye Xiu as the falling of raindrops on the cool surface of the window panes drums softly; a poor reflection of how he’s feeling inside. He watches the battered young man, ignoring the storm within him. The boy’s future, his glory, his betrayal, his despair, before his rise like the phoenix from the ashes.

Slowly approaching to the side of the bed, he gently places his fingertips on his forehead. A faint glow appears, emitting a gentle pulsing wave, allowing the frowning teen to slip deeper into slumber, giving his body a much-needed push towards recovery.

_For as long as I'm alive, I will do my best to ensure we all live long enough to achieve our dreams and remain together, for as long as time allows. ___

____

____

_Hmm..._ his ears tinged again, but this time, a grim line forms on this immortal’s lips instead of a smile…

**Present time, past midnight**

Jin Xin* stood outside a tall building, at the top, Excellent Era can be seen glowing brightly on a cold wintery night. He saw the young man, his dark hair dusted in snowflakes as he walks away from the dynasty he had tolled and sweat blood and tears over. The brunette siblings were forced to watch from the confines of the reception area, waves of anger, and self-loathe combats with grief and guilt as it radiates from them. He sighs mentally, knowing that this will happen regardless of the older brother’s lucky survival.

It all started after the 3rd season with their first loss and gotten worse once the man named Muqiu got transferred over to the research department. Finally, at the end of Season 8, the inevitable happens.

The young man bumps into him, as the immortal god intentionally stood in his path.

"...Sorry, I was not paying attention…"

"It’s fine."

He allows his accent to flow through instead of suppressing it.

"Ahh, you speak good Mandarin...Are you from Korea?"

"Yes. And you have an excellent grasp of Korean yourself, young man. Since this is fate that we meet on this cold night, let me buy you a sandwich. My treat... and maybe you could share what is troubling your mind?"

Ye Xiu lifts his head and looks at the older man with ageless features, There was a brief flash in the man’s eyes before he blinks and smiles back at the young God of Glory. His stomach decides to make its presence known and Ye Xiu could feel the heat creeping up his neck. The senior of the male deliberately ignored the sound and lifts a brow at him. Nodding, the banished god follows the lonely god to a nearby internet cafe, with the signage ‘Happy Internet cafe’ illuminating their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jin Xin 金信 is the Mandarin pronunciation of Kim Shin.
> 
> **Area A, seat 47 is a kowtow to the seat where Ye Xiu first met Chen Guo
> 
> ***Samshin is the lady of fate who appeared as either an elderly woman or a gorgeous lady in red
> 
> Did some plot diverge at the end where the two gods meet up to have a sandwich, hee hee. In case, you didn't know, that is a default greeting for anyone who meets Kim Shin.

**Author's Note:**

> I took creative liberty to change one scene from the original storyline to align with the Goblin cast for them to appear as they should. I didn't deviate much from the actual script. For those who are not familiar with the series, the immortal god always sent big black bags of socks to the Reapers as a form of apology when he's about to do something against the natural law of order.


End file.
